battleshipcraftfandomcom-20200216-history
Quality of Composition and Pages
by AdmiralAgrippa5199 In order to maintain a certain standard of quality comparable to other wikis, the following is a guide for those wishing to begin a new page or edit an existing one. By following the guidelines to proper usage, grammar, and composition, the accessibility and quality of this site will be improved. The Use of the Second Person Avoid the second person, as in the pronoun "you", whenever possible. Advice can be given without directly addressing the reader. Using that pronoun can sometimes feel intrusive or unprofessional. Although the transgression is most often minor, there is always a better way, in which to phrase the sentence. *''"You can enter an island ID."'' or *''"An island ID can be entered."'' For an even more illustrative example: *''"Today, I am going to write to you about battleships."'' This is something easily rephrased as: *''"The following is an article about battleships."'' While the former sounds unprofessional and amateurish, the latter was clearer and more concise, allowing the material to be better understood. However, this kind of sentence should never be written. If the need arise, in which the second-person pronoun seemingly must be used, substitute it with the third-person pronoun one. Example: *''"If you place lots of half-blocks around the propellers..."'' write instead: *''"If one place places many half-blocks around the propellers..."'' Commands are the one exception to this rule. They are intrinsically in the second person, but do not require a pronoun. Since representation of a command in the third person would sacrifice concision, commands are acceptable. However, the excessive use of commands can be equally annoying as the excessive use of you. Use of the First Person and 'Personal' Opinions When giving advice, writers often make the error of referring directly to themselves in the sentence. They will either use the first-person pronouns I'', ''me, and my/mine, or use qualifiers such as personally or "In my opinion". Although the exercise seems friendlier and more inclusive than eliminating the first person, the writer's goal ought for him to be as brief yet informative, concise, in other words, as possible: the opinions stated and advice given are assumed by the reader to be the writer's. Furthermore, more of the goal of the page or article is to describe a feature of Battleship Craft and less to describe to people how to play it. For example, instead of writing *''"My advice for you is that you should place the boiler inside your ship."'' write *''"It is recommended that the boiler be placed inside the ship."'' Beginning an Article =Titles= It is highly advised that an article never begin with an indirect question. That is to say, instead of writing *''"How to Begin an Article"'' or *''"What you will need"'' write *''"Beginning an Article"'' and *''"Requirements". Either can be substituted with the gerund or ''"-ing" form of the verb, or a single word entirely. One can tell an indirect question by a sentence, which uses a question word, but is structured like a statement. For example: *''"What must I have?"'' This is a question. *''"What I must have."'' This is an indirect question. =Openings= The opening paragraph should begin by rephrasing the title and the subject of the article. An article should never open with a question; this is obnoxious and sounds as if the writer is attempting to sell something. It should also state the intent of the writer without referring to himself or the reader. Body Paragraphs After the subject and intent of the page or article have been stated, begin the first section. Introduce each section with a short introductory sentence, which will serve as an opening. After each opening sentence, create a new paragraph by using a double return in the editor. This shall be the body paragraph, and it should elaborate on a main point of the subject of the section. There should only be one point addressed by each body paragraph, and each sentence should be a unique remark of elaboration. Once the point has been fully addressed in one paragraph, the body paragraph can be concluded with a special transitional sentence, which alludes to the point of the next one. By concluding the paragraph, the writer makes the decision that discussion on that topic is complete. The next paragraph should begin like the previous one, but addressing a new point on the subject of the section. The writer may only reference the information in the previous paragraph, in order to elaborate on the new topic. After the subject of the section has been fully explored, move on to the next section. Lastly, avoid repetition. The writer can either write the same thing more than one, or rephrase it. However, if his goal be to be concise, the writer ought to be conscious of the reader, as it can put him out to read the same thing more than once, yet gain no new knowledge from the sentence. Consistency Consistency between various articles is necessary for the new player to easily compare various warships, strategies and weaponry. Inconsistency leads to confusion. The pages regarding ship classes are excellent examples of consistency. Category:Guide